Strange Creature
by sonicshocker14
Summary: Bravo claims that there is a creature living in his neighbor's house, but Sig and Torn thinks he's joking , thanks to what Stelle tells them. But Bravo finds it and tries to prove them wrong. And he does! Please R&R all my work. Tell me what you think!
1. He knows it's there

Strange creature.(Part 1)  
  
Rated: PG13 for creature violence, language, and scary moments. Genre: Sci-fi  
  
In Spargus city, a lot of people have claimed to see something weird flying around. The city eccentric really had nothing to say about it, except he claims that he had something truly unique of his own, but he wouldn't show it to anyone. His neighbor, Bravo, always tried to see what the old man had, but his whole house was like a fortress. Except his swimming pool on the side of his house. One day, Bravo went over to the old man's house to see if he could witness the creature, the old man had. "Howdy neighbor!", Bravo said happily. I was just strolling around the neighborhood and..."  
  
"What do you want Bravo?", the old man asked. "You want to see the creature, yes?"  
  
Bravo opened his mouth, just about to speak. Before he could say anything, the old man closed the door in Bravo's face.  
  
At the detective agency, Bravo was complaining to the pretty, former Krimson Knight, Stelle.  
  
"I can't believe it Stelle! Why won't that old bastard show anyone what's in his house?!", Bravo whined. Stelle just smiled seriously. "Perhaps it's just meant to be. The old man probably thinks the world isn't ready for it yet.", she said.  
  
"What are you two discussing?", Sig asked.  
  
"Bravo's just sore because the crazy man who he lives next to won't show him something that's in his house.", Stelle told him.  
  
"You mean the creature?", Torn asked as he came in.  
  
Stelle sighed with annoyance. "Not you too. Do you really believe that there is something in that man's house?!"  
  
"Maybe she's right Bravo,", Sig replied. "Who really knows if that man is lying his ass off!?"  
  
Bravo just sighed and told them that he needed to think for a while. Walking home, he heard a splash coming from the swimming pool from the old man's house. It could have been the old man's wife he thought, but the old man's wife wasn't big enough to make a splash like that.  
  
"Maybe Stelle WAS right. I guess the world's not ready for it.", Bravo thought to himself. But his curiosity got the better of him. He got a little closer to the big wooden fence that was guarding the pool. It was really tall and he couldn't climb, so Bravo could only imagine what was on the other side. All of a sudden, he believed to have seen a large fish tail shoot straight up.  
  
"I can't believe this. I really can't believe this!", Bravo said to himself.  
  
The tail just wiggled around a little, and quickly fell. It made a giant splash. Bravo was just about to try and pry the gate open, until he heard a strange sound. It was low frequency like a whale, but deep like a growl almost. "Coo caw, coo caw." It sounded like.  
  
"That's it. I have to see what's in there!", Bravo thought.  
  
He busted the gate down with a crowbar, and looked in the swimming pool. Bravo looked deep into the water, but he couldn't see anything.  
  
"Fruit sorbet! I guess there isn't anything in here. Maybe it was my imagination."  
  
Disappointed, Bravo walked away. Just before he got to the fence, the water splashed and the creature flopped on land. Bravo quickly turned and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw the tail that shot up earlier, but in front of the tail was even more amazing. There was a woman attached to it. A mermaid! And a funny looking one at that! Her tail was light blue, her skin was white like chalk and her hair was darker than ebony. Also, her eyes and lips were the strangest. They were the same color, red. Except the pupils in her eyes were yellow and shaped like slits. Almost like cat's eyes. Thank heavens she was at least a black tube top. Only question was, is she friendly?  
  
"So you're what the old man has!", Bravo said happily. "Can you talk?"  
  
The mermaid just stared at Bravo with a confused look. She tried wiggling to stand up. Bravo moved closer to her. Almost like she was a pet. Finally the mermaid stood up. She towered over Bravo who was at least 6'4''. She had to be about 7'5'' standing up! Bravo didn't know much about mermaids and especially didn't know what do with this one. So he tried to strike a conversation with it. He pulled some candy out of his pocket.  
  
"See?", he said slowly. "Candy, good. I eat candy, you eat candy?"  
  
Bravo ate a piece and handed the other to the mermaid to see if she would eat it. He tossed it in the air to and wondered if she would catch it like a crocadog or a seagull. She did. It looked like she liked it because she opened her mouth again and showed her razor sharp looking teeth  
  
"I can't believe this! A real mermaid and she likes me!", Bravo cried.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the old man stirring in his house. It made Bravo nervous but it didn't bother the mermaid. She was just concerned about her getting candy. Bravo hesitated a bit. Finally, he just gave all his candy to the mermaid and told her that he would be back tomorrow. The mermaid squealed happily and jumped back into the water. Bravo ran to his house, before the old man came out and he called Torn and Sig to tell them what he saw. Bravo wanted to surprise Stelle with a real live mermaid. But he would have to wait until the next day.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Reviews welcome. Tell me what you think of my fan fic. 


	2. I told you there was something in here

Strange Creature (part 2)  
  
Bravo went to tell Torn and Sig of what he saw, and surprise Stelle with a real mermaid. He made sure to get lots of candy to keep the mermaid happy, when they came to see her the next day. But he kept her true identity a secret until he could surprise them.  
  
"I'm not kidding guys. I'm talkin', a colossal beast!", Bravo screamed. "She's wonderful and she really likes me!"  
  
"I guess Bravo got lucky and got little girlfriend!", Sig taunted.  
  
"Although, she must be a very big girl if she's a colossal beast!", Torn added.  
  
Torn and Sig laughed hard at their own jokes. Thinking Bravo had actually seen a mysterious creature in the pool of the old man's house was very ridiculous. Since Bravo has had a specialty in strangeness, they figured that this time was no different. Jak and Daxter were just walking by when they we're laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?", Jak asked.  
  
Torn sort of got over his laughter first.  
  
"Bravo thinks he saw a weird creature in the pool of the old man's house.", he explained and then burst in to laughter again.  
  
Jak looked at Bravo whose trying to explain that he's not joking. The stern expression on his face had the impression that maybe Bravo was telling the truth this time.  
  
"I believe you Bravo.", Jak said.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Bravo probably just had a dream after he ate all of my candy!", Daxter yelled.  
  
"I did not!", Bravo butted in. "I gave all of it to the creature. We bonded, at least I think. It was only for five minutes, but I'm sure of it!" Sig just sighed with relief from the laughter.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever!", he joked.  
  
Bravo just raised an eyebrow with a confident look.  
  
"We'll just see tomorrow.", Jak said.  
  
The day passed quickly in anticipation to see the mermaid again. She herself was waiting to see Bravo again. Still waiting to get more candy. The morning sun shined on Bravo's face and woke him up. At the detective agency, he got all the skeptics and they went to the old man's house. Bravo ran in first. When he got to the pool, he stuck his head into the water to see if she was still there.  
  
"I'm telling you I was at this spot. And I looked in the water, see? I thought you were right Stelle, I thought it was my imagination. And I turned around and walked away.", Bravo explained as he imitated what he did on his previous visit.  
  
"Then a big splash startled me. When I turned around there she was!"  
  
He turned around, but nothing happened. The others frowned with disappointment.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya! She surprised me! She jumped out of the water!", Bravo yelled.  
  
"You dragged us all the way out here for nothing! And it smells funny out here.", Stelle whined. "See you around!"  
  
Stelle took her leaper and drove away leaving, Bravo, Sig and Torn at the old man's house. Jak and Daxter only got in with her because they thought that she might need some company.  
  
"Great.", said Sig. "Just great. How the hell are we supposed to get back?!"  
  
"I'll think of something", Bravo said nervously.  
  
He was just shocked that the mermaid wasn't there anymore. She must have been moved somewhere, but where? Suddenly, Bravo noticed that the old man left his door open. He walked in the house. Sig and Torn were pondering their situation until they glimpsed Bravo going into the house. They followed him. When they found him, he was staring into a giant tank with a smile on his face. Torn looked inside and became just as dazed as Bravo was happy. Sig, on the other hand was trying to snap Bravo out of his state. Finally, Torn just turned Sig around and they all stood there with their mouths open.  
  
"I told you I saw something.", Bravo said.  
  
Torn and Sig just stood there. Not even bothering to respond.  
  
Inside the tank, they saw the mermaid. She was sleeping soundly, but awoke when Bravo tapped the glass. She suddenly smiled. Putting her webbed hands against the opposite side of the tank, she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. But she couldn't say anything for she didn't know how to speak. She swam to the surface but couldn't go any further. She had chains locked to her hands and a metal cage built around it. Bravo climbed up to her.  
  
"Wow. You're trapped in here. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here somehow.", he said.  
  
As he climbed down, Sig opened up and expressed himself.  
  
"A real mermaid?! Hmm. She sure looks a little funnier than the pictures.", said Sig.  
  
When he said that, the mermaid hissed at him and bared her sharp teeth, while covering herself in her long black hair.  
  
"I don't think she liked what you said Sig.", Torn replied.  
  
"Well, I think she's beautiful.", Bravo said as he smiled at her.  
  
The mermaid smiled back at Bravo and twirled happily in her tank. She stared at them for a while, and then pointed at something, sitting on the chair in the room. They were a set of keys for her chains, and to unlock the cage surrounding the mermaid's tank.  
  
"Will you look at that?!", Bravo cried. "Now I can get you outta here.!"  
  
Torn and Sig came out of their daze and tried to stop him.  
  
"We don't know anything about mermaids. And did you see those teeth?! She could eat us alive!", yelled Sig as he tried to guard the mermaid's tank.  
  
Bravo just ignored him and felt to see if the candy was still in his pocket.  
  
"No she won't. She likes me. And maybe if you two straighten up, you can be her friends too.", he said.  
  
Bravo unlocked the cage door at the very top of the tank and lifted it up. The mermaid raised her hands as she swam up, willing to get out.  
  
"That's it, come on.", Bravo encouraged her.  
  
He unlocked the chains and the mermaid nervously came out. She looked on all sides before she climbed the cage down. When she reached the floor, she just lay there confused.  
  
"That's amazing!", Torn said. "She must be at least 8'3'' in length!"  
  
Bravo had a second thought.  
  
"But that's impossible. She was at least 7'5'' when I saw her last.", he said.  
  
"I'd say she got bigger.", stated Sig.  
  
The three stood in front of her, while she on the other hand was bored lying down. So, she stood up.  
  
"Maybe, I was wrong!", Torn said nervously. "She must be at least 8'3'' in height!"  
  
Bravo knew that this was the opportunity he was looking for. He rattled his pocket that was full of candy. The mermaid squealed with excitement. He took out a candy bar and threw a piece into the air to see if she would catch it again. With a small jump, she caught it and opened her mouth again. It would have stayed open like last time, but she got more curious of how they looked. So she quickly slid over to them. The mermaid was standing so close to Sig that she brushed up against him. Bravo got nervous.  
  
"I assure you. That's never happened before.", he whispered.  
  
"That's supposed to assure me?!", Sig whispered back.  
  
The mermaid looked into Sig's green eye and his red implanted one, whilst he looked at her full red and yellow cat-like eyes. She sniffed him like an animal, and moved his head a little with her hand. They felt like normal hands with rubber webbed on them. Just trying to figure him out. Suddenly, she heard a yell. It was the old man who walked into the room and found three men with his creature. Enraged, the old man got a gun and pointed it at them. The mermaid then jumped at him and knocked the gun out of his hand. She hissed and pushed him into the wall, but she realized that she pushed him too hard. It killed him, but the mermaid didn't care. She really didn't like him anyway. She liked Bravo and his cute little friends better. The guys were astonished that she didn't kill them, but they knew they had to get her out of that house before the man's wife found out. They had trouble as they tried to lift her. She weighed nearly 280 pounds. Then they thought about her tank and what she could eat. She couldn't survive on candy alone. As Sig, Torn and Bravo, sat down and thought about their trial, the mermaid sat with them and tried to think too.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
One more part left. Look for it in early June. 


End file.
